elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Czarne Mokradła
Czarne Mokradła (ang. Black Marsh), zwane dawniej przez Ayleidów jako Argonia – ojczyzna Argonian, główne państwo królestwa Argonii i jedna z dziewięciu prowincji Tamriel. Dawniej Czarne Mokradła były prowincją Trzeciego Cesarstwa, jednak obecnie są oddzielnym państwem. Jego obecną stolicą najprawdopodobniej jest Helstrom, lecz za czasów Cesarstwa rolę tę odgrywało miasto Lilmoth. Kraina ta pełna jest „wielkich zbiorników wodnych i niedostępnych bagien”. Dunmerzy często wkraczali do Argonii, by łapać niewolników, a w szczególności Ród Dres. Niedługo po opuszczeniu przez Nerevaryjczyka Morrowind, niewolnictwo stało się przestępstwem. Topal Żeglarz znany jest z tego, że nazwał tę ziemię "cuchnącymą, złą ziemią bagienną". Rząd Istnieje kilka możliwości, które odpowiadałyby jako argoniański rząd. Jedną z tych możliwości jest organizacja An-Xileel, która była przy władzy po Kryzysie Otchłani. Prawdopodobnie to oni stoją za inwazją na Morrowind na początku Czwartej Ery. Słyszy się wiele plotek na temat Króla Argonii i argoniańskiego dworu królewskiego, więc jest pewne prawdopodobieństwo istniejącej władzy centralnej. Ponadto nie można wykluczyć roli drzewa Hist. Być może posiada ono bezpośrednią władzę na argoniański rząd lub chociaż pewien wpływ, jednakże jego prawdziwa rola nie jest znana. Wojsko An-Xileel prawdopodobnie jest organizacją wojskową na Czarnych Mokradłach. Cienistołuscy są Argonianinami, którzy urodzili się pod znakiem Cienia. Od dziecka szkoleni są w zabijaniu i skradaniu się i służą swemu krajowi jako zabójcy lub szpiedzy, kilkakrotnie byli użyci przez Króla Argonii, by po cichu zapobiec rozlewowi krwi. Podczas gdy Cesarstwo władało na tych ziemiach, Czarne Mokradła znajdowały się pod ochroną Cesarskiego Legionu, który współpracował ze swoim cesarskim rządem i posiadał wsparcie cesarza. W czasach pokoju służyli jako strażnicy miejscy i utrzymywali porządek, podczas wojny byli używani jako siły inwazyjne. W bitwach ich ogromna liczba oraz niezłomna dyscyplina budziły trwogę u wrogów. Jednakże gęste lasy i niebezpieczne bagna skutecznie niwelowały wszelkie zamiary inwazji. Argonianie naturalnie przyswojeni do tak trudnego terenu zwalczyli wiele prób ataku. Geografia i klimat „Czarne Mokradła” to nazwa nadana części Argonii, która została podbita przez Drugie Cesarstwo w Pierwszej Erze i nawet wtedy tereny Argonian zawierały część południa Morrowind. Podobnie jak Morrowind, prowincja ta"nigdy nie została podbita, ale pokojowo zintegrowana". Większość tej prowincji to bagniste tereny, z południową częścią przypominającą sieć małych wysp, podzielonych przez przecinające się rzeki. Niewiele wiadomo na temat aktualnej powierzchni tej prowincji, poza tym, że Lilmoth znajduje się piętnaście mil (24.15 km) od Zatoki Topal. Argonia pokrywa zdecydowaną większość południowo-wschodnich terenów kontynentu. Na Czarnych Mokradłach można czasem zaopserwować specjalny rodzaj deszczu, nazywany przez mieszkańców regionu jako "Mocz Histu". Często towarzyszy mu gęsty grzmot i mgła. Został on opisanew skrócie jako "żółto-brązowy, piekielnie śmierdzący deszcz". Ekonomia Większość farm, które tam się znajdują, uprawia jedynie importowane zboża. Handel również nie jest zbyt opłacalny nawet z Cyrodiil, gdyż transport towarów z Czarnych Mokradeł zajmuje bardzo dużo czasu i większość upraw pod koniec podróży jest już przegniłych. Zwiększenie inwestycji na stworzenie szlaków handlowych przyniosło niewielkie efekty. Lord Xellicles Pinos-Revina, bogaty handlarz, był pierwszym, który podjął próbę inwestowania w szlaki handlowe Czarnych Mokradeł. Tego czasu cały ryż (który również był tam hodowany) i uprawy docierały w ciągu trzech tygodni, na wpół zgniłe do Cesarskiej prowincji. Teraz, po dziesiątkach lat, które minęły od inwestycji milionów złota, czas transportu zajmuje dwa i pół miesiąca i są to niemal same zgniłe uprawy, które nadają się jedynie na kompost. Demografia Na chwilę obecną główną część populacji stanowią Argonianie, których populacja nie jest dokładnie znana. Kiedyś bywały tu również różne plemiona takie jak Kothringi, Orma, Yespest, Horwalli — oraz elfie grupy społeczności — Ayleidzi oraz Velothci, a także wędrowni Khajiici. Niestety większość tych mniejszości narodowych została wybita podczas knahateńskiej grypy. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami oprócz Argonian są Naga — tajemnicze stworzenia, które żyją wewnątrz bagien i miały bardzo niewielki kontakt z innymi rasami spoza Argonii. Słyszało się także o Lilmothiit; tajemniczej, długo niewidzianej rasie zwierząt, które uważa się za wymarłe. Ich los jest nieznany, a jedyna informacja na ich temat jest zawarta w Kieszonkowym Przewodniku po Cesarstwie. Podobnie jak Khajiici i Argonianie, mają one formę zwierzoludzi; w tym przypadku przypominają nieco lisy. Informacje Prowincja jest olbrzymim bagnem o małej ilości stałego gruntu. Krajobraz upiększają ruiny pradawnych cywilizacji. Te rozległe bagniska były niegdyś częścią Drugiego Imperium, które to, w 1E 2837, zagarnęło dużą ich część, tworząc Imperialną Prowincję o nazwie Czarne Mokradła. Wielu ludzi wciąż nazywa tak ten region, Elfy jednak określają go mianem Argonii. Podobno nazwa ta pochodzi od jakiegoś starożytnego pola bitwy, na którym poległo wielu elfich przodków. Przez to, rdzenni mieszkańcy tych mokradeł, grupa zwierzęcych plemion jaszczuroludzi, stali się, w potocznym języku, Argonianami. Reszta Argonian jest prymitywną, zamkniętą społecznością, kultywującą „pogańskie” kulty przyrody, które wymagają bliskości specyficznego rodzaju „zarodnikowego drzewa”, które rośnie tylko na terenach ich rodzimych mokradeł. Czarne Mokradła, po rozpadzie Drugiego Imperium, nigdy nie odzyskały statusu Cesarskiej Prowincji, chociaż kilka jego części jest wciąż uważane za terytoria Imperium. W 2E 560, knahateńska grypa rozsiała się pośród większej części Argonii, dziesiątkując plemiona Kothringów, ostatnich ludzi, którzy aż do tamtej pory zdołali przetrwać na obszarze Czarnych Mokradeł. Hist okazali się niewrażliwi na działanie choroby, co stało się źródłem pogłosek, że to właśnie on, poprzez manipulowanie swoimi zarodnikowymi drzewami, stworzył zarazę. Na początku Czwartej Ery, Czarne Mokradała zaatakowały Morrowind, zagarniając część ich południowego terytorium (głównie ziemi Rodu Dres) dla siebie. Miasta Większe miasta położone na Czarnych Mokradłach: * Lilmoth * Blackrose * Soulrest * Gideon * Stormhold * Thorn * Helstrom * Archon Nawigacja be:Чорнатоп'е cs:Black Marsh de:Schwarzmarsch en:Black Marsh es:Ciénaga Negra fi:Black Marsh fr:Marais noir hu:Black Marsh nl:Black Marsh ru:Чернотопье sv:Black Marsh Kategoria:Prowincje